During the past decade, the relationship between monoamine uptake and a variety of diseases and conditions has been appreciated and investigated. For example, the hydrochloride salt of fluoxetine (dl-N-methyl-.gamma.-[4-(trifluoromethyl)phenoxy]benzenepropanamine) is a selective serotonin (5-hydroxytryptamine) uptake inhibitor presently undergoing clinical evaluation for the treatment of depression, anxiety, appetite suppression, and other disorders. Similarly, tomoxetine hydrochloride ((-)-N-methyl-.gamma.-(2-methylphenoxy)benzenepropanamine hydrochloride) is a selective inhibitor of norepinephrine uptake being investigated clinically for its antidepressant activity. These compounds are among many taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,018,895, 4,194,009, and 4,314,081 as being potent but selective blockers of the uptake of a particular monoamine.